<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Towards Home by escapethroughreading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622416">Running Towards Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethroughreading/pseuds/escapethroughreading'>escapethroughreading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running Towards Home Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethroughreading/pseuds/escapethroughreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A runaway girl, Sam, ends up in Tulsa Oklahoma. When she meets the gang, will she become one of them or end up hurting them all? Full of twists and turns, I hope you like this story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ponyboy/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Running Towards Home Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:<br/>Sam - 14, bad ass. No parents, loves books. She talks a lot, and will not hesitate to punch someone. She may be short, but don’t let that fool you, she’s tough.</p><p>Ponyboy Curtis - 14, littlest Curtis. Likes books, movies, sweet, and a dreamer. Johnny is his best friend. Pony is on the track team and a fast runner.</p><p>Johnny Cade - 15, shy, scar on his cheek from being jumped. Abused at home, Dally’s favorite, Ponyboy is his best friend.</p><p>Sodapop Cutrtis - 16, funny, very nice, can make anyone laugh. Highschool dropout, works at the DX fixing cars with his best friend Steve. Middle Curtis child.</p><p>Steve Randle - 17, works at the DX with his best friend Sodapop. He’s cocky and good with cars. He loves chocolate cake more than anyone else in the gang.</p><p>Darrel/Darry Curtis - 20, tough but loving. He is the eldest Curtis brother, and takes care of everything. He is the main parental figure, and though he may fight with Ponyboy a lot, he loves his brothers more than anything. He keeps the door open for everyone.</p><p>Dallas/Dally Winston - 17, originally from NYC. He is tough, and does not show affection. He loves people but will never show it. He is in and out of jail, and he lives at Bucks, a bar.</p><p>Two-Bit Matthews - 18 (and a ½), a junior in highschool. He is always cracking jokes, and loves Mickey Mouse. He is drunk a lot, and he is friendly most of the time.</p><p>Arlene - 15, Johnny’s age. She is quiet, sweet, and a bit clumsy. She works at the Dingo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAM’S POV<br/>
I wake to the loud screech of a train coming to a stop. Not the best sound to wake up to. But I’m awake, and I realize that now would be the best time to get off this train. I grab my backpack, and peek my head out. No one is there, and I hop out. I start to run. It’s later than I realized, probably closer to noon looking at the sky.<br/>
As soon as I feel that I’m far enough from the trains to risk being caught, I start to walk towards the nearest town, which is not too far away. A little while later, I’m in a town. I duck into a little cafe, and go to the woman at the counter.<br/>
Lucky for me it’s a Saturday and it’s summer, so no one is wondering why I’m not in school. The woman looks at me, and raises her eyebrow.<br/>
“ Where exactly am I?” I ask, and the lady gives me a weird look.<br/>
“You’re in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Are you gonna buy anything?”<br/>
I pull out a couple of coins, and ask for a pepsi. She takes my money and hands me my soda, and I walk out. How did I make it all the way to Oklahoma? I was just in Kansas a day ago. I sit down on a bench outside, and pull out my food. I finished the bread fast, not realizing how hungry I was. I’m finishing on my first apple when a fancy car pulls up, and a rich kid sticks his head out.<br/>
“What’s a  greaser like you doing here in soc territory?” He says sneering at me. I just glared at him. “What the hell are you talking about?” The guy laughs with his friends in the car.<br/>
“Looks like we have a newcomer. Why don’t you get in and we can show you some of the sights.” he puts an emphasis on the word sights, looking me up and down. I pick up my remaining apple and chuck it at him, hitting him square in the face. He groans, and I flip him off. Him and his crew drive away, and he swears at me. That was the last of my food, but it was completely worth it.<br/>
I start my walk, not really knowing where I’m going. I walk for an hour or two in the same direction, and I start to notice the houses get worse and worse as I go. The people go from wearing letterman jackets to leather ones, with hair slicked back. Then it hits me by what that idiot meant by greasers. He meant the lower class. The socs must be the upper class, and the greasers were the lower class who wore grease in their hair. How… original? It’s probably about three right now, and I’m walking when I hear a struggle.<br/>
I hear someone say “Need a haircut, greaser?” I look over, and see a kid about my age getting beat up by a bunch of people who I now gather are socs. One of them is holding a switchblade to his throat, and the kid starts shouting out. They stuff a cloth in his mouth to stop him from screaming. Before I know what I’m doing, I’m charging at the guys attacking him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONYBOY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I exited the theatre, still thinking about the movie. It was pretty good. The sun hurt my eyes after being in the dark theatre. I waited for my eyes to adjust, then started my walk home. I have a feeling Soda would have liked that movie, if he could sit still long enough to watch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m walking for a while, lost in my own thoughts. I wonder what the gang is up to, and what dinner is going to be. I hope Soda isn't cooking. He always uses food coloring to make the food weird colors. It’s fun, but it doesn’t always taste very good. I love Soda, but there is no way he will ever get hired as a cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I hear the sound of a car behind me. I look, and see a red mustang. I start to run, but the car is too fast. They corner me, and a bunch of socs jump out. This is not going to be a fair fight, it’s five against one. I try to fight back, but they overpower me within seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of them hold down my legs and arms as I struggle, and the other one gets on top of me and pulls out his switchblade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a haircut, greaser?” he says, and starts to bring the knife closer. I kick one of the guys holding me, and manage to get up but they pull me back down. They hold me down again, and the guy with the switch puts it against my neck. He puts just enough pressure to draw blood and cause me pain, and I yell out a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darry! Darry!” I scream, but before I can get anything else out, they stuff a cloth in my mouth, trying to shut me up. Before I know what’s happening, I see a girl tackles the guy on top of me and he topples over. I use that distraction to get my legs and arms free, punching and kicking. I get up, and pull out the cloth in my mouth, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear pounding feet, and then the socs start to flee. I look up, and the gang is here. The girl who helped save me is punching this guy's face over and over, and I hear her cry out in pain and I see his switchblade cut her arm, and when she recoils he runs away. Darry comes over to me. “Are you okay? They didn’t hurt you too bad, did they?” There is real concern in his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soda comes running over next, and sees the blood on my neck. “They pull a blade on ya?” He checks me, seeing if I’m hurt anywhere else. I nod my head, and Soda says “They ain’t gonna hurt you no more.” I hear the girl who saved me come over. She cradles her arm, and I can see the blood on her hand and leather jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asks, and looks me over. She’s short, about five feet. I can’t believe someone so small took down a soc with a blade. She has brown hair, shoulder length, tied up in a ponytail. She’s wearing a leather jacket, now torn due to the switchblade, a short white shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of black army style boots. I look at her eyes, and they stun me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has these hazel eyes that just seem full of warmth. Her nose is covered in freckles, and her lips were colored a bright eye catching red. She was really pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I notice myself staring, and stutter. “Y-yeah, I’m all good.” I awkwardly stick out my hand for her to shake. “I’m Ponyboy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel myself tackling the guy holding the switchblade to the ground. Not the smartest move, considering he was holding a sharp object and I had nothing. I start punching him, and I look up when I hear more yelling. A bunch of guys come running towards us, and start fighting off the rest of the socs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I keep punching the guy I tackled, and he punches me back. I gasped as his switchblade caught my arm, cutting straight through my leather jacket. I really liked this jacket. The guy I was punching gets up and runs towards the car, and the guys start to drive away, with some of the boys chasing it. One of them throws a plank of wood at the car as it leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get up and cradle my arm. The blood is a lot, even if it’s just a superficial cut. I walk over to the kid I rescued. Two of the guys are standing with him. One is this big guy, tons of muscles. He’s wearing a grey button down, with a white undershirt peeking out underneath and jeans. His hair is unstyled by grease. He looks older, probably twenty or so. The other one is handsome, I’ll admit. He’s wearing a thin flannel over a white shirt and jeans. His hair is styled, and he looks to be about 16. Both of the guys are looking at the kid I rescued worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” I ask. The kid looks up at me. He’s cute. He’s wearing a blue sweatshirt over a navy shirt, and a pair of worn jeans. His hair is styled nicely by gel, a reddish brown color. His eyes shock me. They are a bright green, and they have a certain glow to them. Cheesey, I know, but it's the best way to describe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he stutters, “Y-yeah, I’m all good.” He sticks his hand out for me to shake. “I’m Ponyboy.” I shake his hand and say “I’m Sam.” The older one comes over to me, and says “I’m his brother Darry. This one here is my brother Sodapop.” Soda waves and smiles. He has a nice smile. Darry takes a look at my arm, and his eyes widen a bit. I  look down, forgetting that my arm was cut, and see a lot of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’d better get that fixed up for ya. It’s the least we can do for you, after you saved Pony here.” Darry says. I nod, and we start walking. I know I shouldn’t be following a stranger, but I need to get this cut fixed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one I now know as Darry started lecturing Ponyboy like a parent.  "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome? And you’re on the track team, why didn’t you run?" Darry says, scolding Pony. "I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..." "You don't ever think," Darry says. “Movies and books, movies and books. I just wish you could concentrate on something else once in a while.” Soda elbows Pony and says “Like cars. Or girls.” Soda stares at me, and Pony blushes. I blush too, and I can feel my cheeks getting hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ended up at a worn down house, small but homey. Everyone heads inside, and I take a seat on the couch. Darry disappears and comes back with a small first aid kit. He makes Pony sit down with me, and he pulls out some alcohol. He starts with me. He makes me take off my leather jacket, and when it’s off I see the full extent of the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s deep, but not too bad. Darry pours some alcohol on it, and I hiss a bit. He cleans it up, and then bandages it up. He moves on to Pony, cleaning out the small cut on his neck. When Darry is done, I thank him, and get up to leave. “Thanks for the help, but I should leave-” I’m interrupted by a guy in a mickey mouse shirt. “Aww, don’t leave yet, we don’t even know who you are!” he smiles. I know I should leave, but I see in Pony’s eyes he doesn’t want me to leave either. So I sit back down on the couch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we start walking home, Darry starts lecturing me. It’s embarrassing. I barely know Sam, but I feel the need to impress her or something. It’s not my fault that I was walking home from the movies alone. No one else really wants to go. Darry is still lecturing me, saying "You don't ever think. Movies and books, movies and books. I just wish you could concentrate on something else once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like movies and books. They offer an escape. I get to experience another world other  than the small town I’ve known my whole life. It offers some relief. I hear Darry still talking to me. It feels like all Darry does is pick on me. He never bothers Soda, but he is always talking about how I’m doing something wrong. I love my brothers, but sometimes they annoy the crap out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response to Darry about how I should focus on something else, I feel Soda elbow me, offering a suggestion, “Like cars. Or girls.” He looks over at Sam, and I want to sink into the ground. I blush, my face turning red. I look over at Sam and notice that she is blushing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finally get into the house, and Darry starts taking care of Sam’s wound. She hisses a bit as the alcohol meets the cut. Then Darry bandages it up and turns to me. He pours a bit of alcohol on the cut on my neck, and it stings a bit. Darry finishes and starts cleaning up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gets up, and says “Thanks for the help, but I should leave-” Two-Bit interrupts her, and says “Aww, don’t leave yet, we don’t even know who you are!” I look at Sam imploringly. I don’t want her to leave either. I don’t know her, but I would like to. Sam sits back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two-Bit asks Sam, “So you were the one who tackled that soc, right?” Sam nods, and Two-Bit smiles. “You’re pretty short. How old are you, like twelve?” Sam narrows her eyes at him. “I’m 14, how old are you? I’m guessing by the mickey mouse shirt about six?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone starts laughing, and Two-Bit puts up his hands in surrender. Sam smirks at him. I get the courage to ask Sam a question. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Where are you from?” Sam hesitates, then answers “Kansas. I took the train here.” My curiosity itches at me. “Why Tulsa? This place is boring as hell.” Sam chuckles a little. “You really want to know the full story?” We all nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam starts. “I was living with my deadbeat drunk of an uncle. He owed someone money, so they killed him. I didn’t want to be put in the foster care system, so I ran, took the train, and ended up here. Now, is someone going to explain what the hell a greaser is?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sitting in a stranger's house telling them my life story. Great. Everyone is shocked at my story, but Soda speaks up, answering my question. “Basically, the rich kids, the socials, or the socs, are idiots who jump us greasers for kicks.” I nod. They got some answers, so now I get some. “You guys asked me some questions, now I get to ask you guys some. First off, who are all you guys?” Darry speaks up. He points to an older, tough looking guy with messy blonde hair wearing a silver necklace and a denim jacket. “That’s Dallas, or Dally. He’s from New York. He’s tough. You don’t want to mess with him.” Darry chuckled, but I could tell he was serious. Dally’s ice blue eyes watch me, as if trying to kill me with a glare. I look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next Darry points to a small boy, about Pony’s age, who looks scared of his own shadow. He has dark black hair, falling over his face. He has on a denim jacket, and he has a scar on his cheek. He stares at me nervously, kind of like a dog that has been kicked one too many times. “That’s Johnny. He’s a good kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry moves to stare at a guy wearing just an unbuttoned shirt with rolled sleeves and an undershirt. He has a tattoo of an eagle on his arm. His hair is styled back, and he smiles at me. “That’s Steve. He works at the DX gas station with Soda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Darry points at the guy in the mickey mouse shirt who I had insulted earlier. His black hair is styled with a swirl in the front. “That’s Two-Bit. As you can tell, he really likes mickey mouse. He can never take anything serious.” Two-Bit shrugged a little, then headed to the kitchen, coming back with a beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, content with the answers. “Okay. Third, do you guys always let random strangers into your home?” People laugh a bit. This time Soda speaks out. “You ain't a stranger anymore. We know you, you know us.” I smile despite myself. We talk for a while longer, and I notice that it’s gotten dark. I stand up, this time I have to go for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me sit down for a bit, but I should be getting home.” I yawn, the tiredness from fighting overcoming me. Darry looks over at me, and asks “Where are you staying? Need a ride?” I shake my head. “I’m not far away, thanks though. Good night everyone.” I hear a chorus of goodbyes as I leave. The cold air is freezing, and the rip in my jacket doesn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk a few blocks, and end up in an empty lot. I set my backpack down and grab some newspapers off the ground for a blanket. Until I can find a place to stay, I’ll sleep out here. Not like I haven’t had to do this before. If my uncle was really drunk, it was better to just stay outside than try to go home. I feel myself drifting off to sleep despite the cold, and before I know it, I’m fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHAPTER 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JOHNNY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say goodnight to everyone and head to the lot to sleep. I could go home, it is cold. But going home isn't such a great idea right now anyways. My parents hit me when they get drunk. They’re always drunk. It’s safer to sleep outside than at home with them. I walk to the lot, looking to make sure there are no socs waiting to jump me again. The last time I got jumped gave me the scars on my cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally get to the lot, and I see the newspapers in a pile. I walk over to grab some, but as I get closer, and I see that the pile of newspapers is a person. A person I know. I walk over, getting closer. “Sam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure startles, and sits up, the news papers flying everywhere. It’s definitely Sam. “Wadda ya want?” Sam asks. She narrows her eyes, clearly still drowsy. Her eyes widen when she realizes who I am. “Johnny? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.” Sam looks down. “C’mon, Sam, you have to go back to Pony’s. You can’t sleep out here in the lot.” Sam glares at me, and the hypocrisy of what I just said hits me. “Look, Sam, I know Tulsa. You don’t. It’s not safe for a girl out here at night. I’ll walk you back.” I grab her hand and pull her up, and she grabs her backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and I walk back together in silence. “Why’d you lie to Darry?” I ask. Sam looks at me. “I literally just met you guys today. Why would I stay in a stranger's house?” I look at Sam. “You can trust the gang. They would never hurt you, I promise. The door is always open, and trust me, Darry would much rather you stay with him then out in the street.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get to the house, and walk inside. “Back so soon?” Soda jokes when he sees me. Then he sees Sam. “Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you were headed home.” Sam looks up, and follows me inside. “Look. I lied, I was sleeping in the lot or whatever. Johnny found me, and told me to come back here. I don’t actually have a place to stay, but it’s fine, really. I don’t want to impose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam tries to leave but I grab her arm and pull her back inside. Darry comes over, and closes the door. “Sam, there is no way you are sleeping in the street, you’ll die out there. You can have the couch. End of discussion.” Darry turns away, and Sam can tell there is no arguing with Darry. She sighs and puts her backpack down and sits on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony says goodnight and heads up to his room. I start to head outside again but Darry stops me. “Johnny it’s freezing out there. Go stay in Pony’s room with him and Soda. I’ll bring you a blanket and some pillows.” There is no changing Darry’s mind, and to be honest, I’m relieved. I was dreading having to sleep outside tonight. I head to Pony’s room and get ready for bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHAPTER 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up in the middle of the night, thirsty. I head to the kitchen, trying to be quiet so as not to wake up Sam. I look over, and notice she is shivering. I go and grab a blanket. I lay it over her, and she smiles a bit. I brush some hair out of her face. The moonlight on her face is beautiful. I grab my cup of water and head back to my room, where I fall asleep and dream of Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I woke up when I heard Pony coming out for water, but I didn’t move. Suddenly, I felt a blanket  on top of me, and felt Pony’s hand brush hair away from my face. I want him to stay there, but he goes back to his room with his water. I feel sleep take me, and I dream about Ponyboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up in the morning to the whisper yelling of some of the gang. I hear Soda say “Shhh Darry! She’s still asleep!” “Then stop talking so loud!” Darry says. “Both of you, lower your voices!” Pony says. I chuckle and sit up. “You are </span>
  <span>all</span>
  <span> too loud,” I say. Pony comes over. “Sorry, Sam.” I smile at him, remembering last night. “No worries you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get up, grab my toiletries, and pass Soda moving around in the kitchen. He yells a “good morning!” at me as I head to the bathroom. I get in and brush my hair out. I then tie it back in a ponytail as I always do. I didn’t wash my makeup off last night, but luckily it didn’t smudge. I wash it off and apply some more mascara and my red lipstick. I have always loved the bright red shades. I then change my clothes, putting on an old band shirt I have from a local band in Kansas, the Wasps. I put on a new pair of ripped black jeans, and walk out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I enter the kitchen again and the house is chaos. Two-Bit is here, drinking beer at eight in the morning and he is play fighting with Pony, Steve is eating chocolate cake for some reason, Darry is trying to calm everyone down, Johnny is sitting at the table, and Soda is serving what appear to be green eggs and purple pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk over to the table and sit down next to Johnny. He shoots me a small smile, and then looks away. The rest of the gang starts to settle around the table. I get a small serving of the odd colored food, not wanting to be rude, but before I can blink it’s all gone. The boys are scarfing down food like it’s the last meal they will ever eat. I eat my food, take my plate to the kitchen, and start helping with the cleanup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Darry says. I just smile at him. “You’re letting me stay at your house for who knows how long. This is the least I can do.” Darry smiles back, and his eyes soften a bit. “We’re happy to have you here.” Those words seem so small, but they mean so much. No one has ever told me they were happy I was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want to play football at the park?” I hear Steve shout. “Sure, why not.” I say, and we all start to file outside. We race each other there, and of course Pony won, being on the track team and all. We passed the ball back and forth for hours, time flying by. I was really enjoying myself. I haven’t felt like I belonged before. It’s a nice feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHAPTER 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finish playing outside around five. We played pretty much all day. We were all exhausted and sweaty, but it was awesome. I sat down on the grass, watching as the rest of them continued to pass the ball back and forth. I hear someone sit down beside me, and see Sam. I look over at her, and she looks back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s beautiful right now. Some of her hair came loose from her ponytail while playing, and is hanging over her face. Her cheeks are pink from running, and her smile is the biggest I have ever seen on her. She has been guarded since we met her, but it feels like she is finally starting to trust us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted a bit to get more comfortable, and noticed my hand ended up on top of hers. I didn’t know what to do. If I move it, she could think I don’t like her, which I do. But if I leave it and she doesn’t like it, it’ll be so embarrassing! I didn’t move it. She didn’t either. Suddenly, I felt her grab my hand. I looked over at her, and she smiled at me, her eyes dancing. I felt my heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was holding my hand. I was holding hands with the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I blush a little bit, and she did too. This was nice though. I think I really like Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel Pony’s hand in mine, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. His hand just ended up on mine, and I grabbed it. I like it. I look over at Pony, and the sun hitting his face makes him look even more beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a soft look on his face as he stares at the gang play. He has such joy in his eyes. He is unbroken, like a lot of the kids I have met. His family has protected him. He’s lucky to have a family like this, blood related or not. He deserves to be happy like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I really like Pony. I’ve only known him for two days, but I think I’m falling for him. I know I shouldn’t be, but I can’t help it. He is kind, thoughtful, and I can tell from his eyes he’s  someone who dreams. He’s a good guy. I dated a few guys before, but they were all dicks. They either cheated on me or broke it off because I refused to ‘do it’ with them on the first date. Not great guys. Pony is nothing like them. And that means a lot to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I may have only known him for a day or so, but I feel like I can trust him, as crazy as that sounds. I know he wouldn’t hurt me, and neither would his gang. They seem like good people. I honestly don’t know what would have happened if they didn’t take me in. I’m really happy I met them all, especially Pony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SODA’S POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look over at Pony, and I see him holding hands with Sam. Cute. He deserves someone nice. Sam seems like a nice girl. I won’t tell anyone yet, but I just hope Darry doesn’t see them. He would pull them apart faster than you could blink. They would make a nice couple, though, wouldn’t they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JOHNNY’S POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to go and sit with Pony, but I saw him and Sam together. I walked away again. I didn’t want to disturb them. They looked happy. I wish I could find a girl like Pony. It would be nice to have someone to love, who cared about you. Maybe one day though.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHAPTER 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM'S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been about two weeks since I started living with the Curtis brothers. I never thought I would stay this long, but they grew on me. This may sound cliche, but I feel as if I have known the gang my whole life. It’s true. They really took me in, and they actually care about me. It’s a nice change of pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I sit with Pony on the roof and we watch the sunset together. It’s nice. We haven’t talked about holding hands or anything, but whenever we go up on that roof, we hold hands again and talk. We talk about everything and anything. He makes me smile. I like it here in Tulsa. I never thought I would, but I do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s been with us for two weeks. We have all really grown to like her, even Dally. He won’t admit it, but you can tell he likes having her around. He smiles more, and his eyes aren’t as fierce. The conversations I have with Sam on the roof are amazing. I feel like I could tell her anything. Whenever she laughs, I get butterflies in my stomach. I want to ask her to be my girl, but I’m worried she’ll say no. I really don’t want to lose her. I really like Sam, in more than a friend way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SODA’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam is really cool. She’s been helping me cook meals and clean up after them, and I’m happy for the help, even if it means the food is not always as colorful. She jokes a lot, and the whole gang likes her. You can tell she cares about them. I’m happy she came here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DARRY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam has been an angel. I was nervous about having her stay for so long. I see the way Pony looks at her, and I can’t risk her hurting him, even if I sort of see her as another sibling by now. She’s sweet once she lets her guard down. I’m glad she’s been staying with us. She helps around the house, and that means a lot to me. She somehow even got the boys to clean their bedrooms. I don’t know how she did it, but she made it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>JOHNNY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony confided in me that he really likes Sam. I kind of already knew, but I’m glad he told me. Sam seems to understand me. She’s happy sitting silently together on the porch, or taking a walk to the lot. Pony is one lucky guy to have her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CHAPTER 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sam, want to come on a walk with me and Johnny?” Pony asks me. “Sure.” I put on my jacket, the tear now sewn up by Darry. We walk together, chatting and laughing. We get to the lot and sit down. We talk a bit more. We lay on our backs together, staring at the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sky is really pretty tonight.” I say, and Johnny agrees. As we sit together, I start to get drowsy. Pony notices, and pulls me a bit closer. I lay my head next to him, grateful for the warmth. I blush a bit, and Pony does too. The sound of his breath is calming. Before I know it, I’ve dozed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up to Johnny shaking me. “Sam! Sam! Wake up! We fell asleep in the lot. You and Pony have to get home! I’m going to sleep in the park. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Pony is already up, and he grabs my hand to pull me to my feet. We start running to the house, Johnny choosing to sleep outside tonight. We get inside, and see Darry. He. Is. Pissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Darry shouts. I speak up. “We fell asleep in the lot.” I look down at my feet. Soda comes out, brushing sleep from his eyes. Darry keeps going. "We were worried sick!” Pony says “I didn’t think-” Darry interrupted. “All you can say is you didn’t think? That is all I ever hear from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darry…” Soda tries to calm Darry down. “Shush! I’m tired of you defending him!” That was when I knew Pony had enough. “Don’t yell at him!” he shouted. Before I could do anything, Darry slapped Pony. Pony fell hard on the floor, and the slam of his head on the wood made me gasp. Pony stands up, tears in his eyes. Darry looked at his hand, not believing what he just did. “Pony…” then Pony runs. He tears out of that house faster than I have ever seen him run before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shoot Darry a look of pure hatred then run after Pony as fast as I can. He’s too fast for me. But I still follow. I finally caught up to him in the park near the fountain. He’s sitting there with Johnny, and I see his shoulder shaking as he cries. I walk over to him, and rub his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pony, it’s going to be okay, I promise. We’ll figure this out.” Pony lifts his head and I see the tears running down his face. I pull him close to me, hugging him. I wish I could take his sadness away. I can’t believe that Darry did this. I thought I knew him. I guess not. Darry yells at Pony a lot, and I get why. Darry gave up his college career and his football to take care of him and Soda. Darry has a lot on his shoulders, and he is terrified about losing Soda or Pony, that the state will take them away. He loves his brothers, but he should never have hit Pony like this. I’m worried about calming Pony down when I hear the rumbling of a car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart stops. I look up. It’s a blue mustang. A bunch of socs come out, all clearly drunk. Johnny’s eyes go to a man with rings on his fingers. He suddenly looks terrified. He recognizes the rings. I just don’t know why. Pony starts to dry his tears and stands up. We stand with him, holding our ground. We won’t let these socs get what they want.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CHAPTER 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dry my tears. We can’t let these socs see weakness or they will kill us. I speak up, my voice wobbling no matter how hard I try to get it to stay still. “We don’t want any trouble.” The socs laugh, and the ringleader says “Well, we do.” I back up. “You know what greasers are? White trash with long greasy hair.” he continues. Before I know what I’m doing, I say “You know what a soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras.” The socs move before we can run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them goes over and starts punching Johnny, knocking him to the ground. I try to fight back, but there are three of them who hold me down before I can get any good punches in. They start carrying me towards the fountain, and I struggle as hard as I can, but they outnumber me. They hold me down, and they dunk me under the water. The cold shocks me, and my breath turns to ice, leaving my lungs. They haul me back up, and I get a bit of air, but they push me back under. I hold my breath for as long as I can, but I start breathing in water. They pull me up, and I inhale, and they push me back under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart is beating against my chest like a trapped bird, desperate for air that it will not receive. They repeat the dunking a few more times, and they dunk me again. But this time they don’t let me back up. I’m struggling, but I can feel my strength fading. They’re going to kill me. My last thought before everything goes black is that I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can move, there is a soc on me, kicking and punching me. I look over, and a soc is punching Johnny. Johnny falls and the soc kicks him. “Don’t get up,” the soc says. Johnny goes still. I look for Pony, and see the socs dunking him in the water over and over. Then they don’t let him back up. And Pony stops struggling. That is when I go berserk. They don’t get to hurt Pony. I sock the guy attacking me as hard as I can, and he gets knocked out cold. Then I run and I tackle the main guy holding Pony down, pushing him and myself into the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear screaming, and then the socs scatter. I climb out of the fountain, pulling Pony out with me. Darry runs over with Soda. “What the hell happened here?” Dally asks. Johnny comes over “We got jumped. Socs. They tried to drown Pony. Sam intervened, she saved his life again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I check and see if Pony is breathing. He isn't, His chest is still. I did what I saw in the movies. I pushed down in his chest twice, then kissed his mouth and breathed in. I did it again, and again. “It’s not working!” I scream. I feel tears running down my face, merging with the water covering me. I’m freezing as the cold air surrounds me, but I don’t care. Darry holds me close to his chest, and he is crying too. He’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look away, forcing my way against Darry’s chest. I can’t look at Pony. I hear Soda gasp. I thought it was a sob, but then I heard a soft “Sam.” I looked down, and saw a softly smiling Pony. “Pony! I thought I lost you!” I scream, sobbing as I lean down to him. Darry helps Pony sit up, and I hug Pony hard. Darry picks Pony up, and Soda rubs Pony’s hair. Then we all head back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DARRY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost just lost my baby brother. I don’t know what I would have done if I did. This is all my fault. I should never have hit him. I feel him weakly pull himself against me, and I hold him, the water from his clothes soaking me. When we get him to his room, we take off his wet clothes and put him in some warm ones. He gets under the covers, still shivering. I can’t believe I let this happen. I’m supposed to protect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SODA’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tuck Pony in, and climb into bed next to him. I thought I lost him. And to think, it was all because of Sam. If she hadn’t saved Pony that first day, and if Johnny hadn’t forced her to come stay here, Pony would be dead right now. Pony is like a little brother to all of us. I can’t imagine life without him. I’m so happy he’s okay. I hold him close, never wanting to let him go for fear that he would disappear again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CHAPTER 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get back to the house, and the cold is settling into my bones. I curl into Darry’s chest, his warmth welcome. Him and Soda carry me into my room. I hear Soda say “We have to get him out of these clothes. They’re soaking wet.” I feel my wet clothes being peeled off of me, and some warm clothes being put on. I am tucked under the covers. I start to feel warm again. I feel Soda climb into bed next to me. He hugs me close, and I fall asleep next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up in the middle of the night, and I’m sweating. I get up to grab some water, and I stumble. Soda wakes up. “Pony, where are you going?” I try to stand up again. “I need water.” Soda gets out of bed and comes over to me. He feels my forehead. “Pony, you’re burning up. I’ll get you some water.” He helps me back to bed, and goes to grab me some water. My head is pounding, and my limbs ache. Soda comes back with my water, and I drink it. I lay back down and fall immediately back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up late, and I look around. The bed next to me is empty. Darry peeks in. “You’re up. How ya feeling?” I smile a little. “I’m feeling better. Shouldn’t you be at work?” “I took the day off. Everyone went out, but Sam is sitting in the living room if you want me to grab her. She’s been waiting to see you.” I nod. “That would be great Darry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry comes up to me first, and sits down next to me. “I am so, so, so sorry Pony. I never meant for any of this to happen.” Darry has tears in his eyes. “Darry, it’s okay. I promise.” Darry pulls me into a hug, and I hug back. “I love you, little colt.” he whispers to me. “I love you too, Darry.” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry leaves and a few minutes later he brings Sam up. Sam’s eyes light up when she sees me, and I smile at her. She comes and sits down next to me. “How ya feeling?” she asks, her face concerned. “Not great. But hey, I got to kiss you last night.” Sam laughs. “Not how I imagined our first kiss.” I blink in surprise. “You imagined us kissing?” Sam blushes, hard. “Maybe.” I grab her hand. “Me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony likes me back? I smile wide, blushing. He looks drowsy, like he might fall asleep again soon. I noticed a book on his night table, Gone With the Wind. “I’ve never read this one. Is it any good?” Pony nods. “One of my favorite books.” Pony smiles at me. “Want me to read some aloud?” I ask, nervous. But Pony nods again, and I begin to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really like it. I can tell it’s been read many times before. The spine is creased and cracking, and I can see dog eared pages throughout the book. The text looks worn, as if someone had run their fingers over it again and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I read about two chapters before it looks like Pony is asleep again. I walk over, silently place the book down on the nightstand, and turn off the bedside light. I hesitate, about to leave. Then I kiss Pony’s forehead, and head back to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam reading to me was nice. She pronounced every word perfectly, and even gave some different voices for the characters. I love Gone With The Wind. It’s my favorite book. I’ve read it at least twenty times. I would like to stay awake longer, but I feel my eyes closing again. I start to fall asleep. I hear Sam put the book down and turn the light off. Then she kisses my forehead. She must have thought I was asleep. I smile a little as she leaves. I like this girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. CHAPTER 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a few days, and Pony’s all better. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Today we decided to go see a movie at the nightly double, but first we decided to go and get some food at the Dingo. We all hopped in Darry’s truck, Darry and Soda in the front and the rest of the gang in the back. It was a tight squeeze, but we all managed to fit. We were all laughing and joking around. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We finally got to the Dingo, and hopped out. We walked inside, and it was pretty packed. We managed to get a booth and sat down. A waitress came over. She had long-ish brown, red hair and pretty brown eyes. “What can I get for ya?” she asks. We order some burgers, fries, and sodas. She leaves to go get them, and I notice Johnny watching her leave. I elbow him under the table. He averts his eyes. I think he has a crush on the waitress. He’s blushing, big time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the waitress comes back over. She has our drinks on a tray. Suddenly, a greaser at a different table trips her, whether by accident or on purpose. The drinks go flying, and land all over the floor. She gets up, and comes over to us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so, so, sorry. I’m really clumsy. I’ll get you some drinks again.” Johnny takes a deep breath, then says “Don’t worry about it. I’m Johnny by the way.” the waitress smiles at him. She looks to be about his age. “I’m Arlene. Nice to meet you.” then she walks off to get us our drinks again. Johnny watches her leave. “Arlene,” he says, and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stay at the Dingo for about an hour, and then we get ready to leave. We walk outside and I notice Arlene again. She’s sitting outside smoking a cancer stick. She has on a nice blue flannel, a pair of converse, and a pair of ripped jeans. I nudged Johnny, and gestured over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I say?” Johnny asks. “Just invite her to the movie tonight.” Johnny walks over, and the gang looks on. “Hey, Arlene. Um… do you want to come to the movies with us tonight?” Johnny asks, his hand nervously tapping his leg. “Yeah, sure. I just got off my shift anyway.” She walks over to us, and we introduce ourselves to her. We all get in the truck, and she sits next to Johnny. Then we drove to the nightly double.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we got there, Steve made a huge show of doing a flip to get out of the truck. Arlene snickers at him. “I bet I can do better.” “No way.” Steve says, crossing arms, daring her to try. Then she does a backflip, straight off the truck. We all gasp and she poses like a gymnast. We clap, and mock Steve. “How’d you do that?” Steve asks, still a little miffed that she upstaged him. “I’m a gymnast. That’s how.” She sticks her tongue out at him, then we all head in. I notice her holding hands with Johnny. They’re cute together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. CHAPTER 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get to the nightly double, and  I help Sam under the fence. We grab some seats, and I go to buy us some popcorn. I come back and hand her a drink and a small bag of popcorn. She smiles at me.We sit watching the movie. It’s some lame beach movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there. What’s a pretty girl like you doing with a bunch of greasers?” I turn around in time with Sam. “Come with me, and I’ll show you a good time.” he smirks. I recognize him as Bob, the ringleader of the guys who jumped us and tried to drown me. He has rings on his fingers. He must not recognize us since he was so drunk last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang turns around. They must recognize him, because the anger on their faces is clear as day. Johnny is a bit scared, but he makes himself look tough for Arlene. I notice he’s a bit pale, but he narrows his eyes. Bob brings himself closer to Sam, much closer than is comfortable for her or me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off.” I say, and I feel myself getting angrier. Sam is my girl. Bob ignores me and turns to Sam again. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Bob tries to grab at Sam, but before he can get a good grasp Sam dumps her soda on him. “Why don’t </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> get out of here?” Then she flips him off. She is seriously the coolest. Bob stands up, dripping wet. “You’ll regret that.” he hisses, then stalks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang highfives Sam, and we all laugh. We stay for the rest of the movie, fooling around. A few times a soc girl with red hair who said her name was Cherry tried to flirt with some of the gang, but they all ignored her. She tried her hardest to flirt with me, but I just talked to Sam instead. I held her hand just to mock her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang noticed. Soda spoke up first. “Wait, so you guys are…” Sam looked at me and I looked at her. She smiles at me with conformation. “Yeah. Sam is my girl.” I say, blushing. Sam blushes back. The gang yells “AWW” really loud, and Two-Bit makes kissy noises. Sam flicks his face and he backs off. The gang pretty much let it go after that. I put my arm around Sam, and she leans into me. It’s really nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie is done, we all head home. We drop Arlene off at her house, and Johnny walks her to her door. He kisses her on the cheek, and the gang hoots and hollers, whistling. Johnny runs back to the truck, his cheeks red. He has a huge smile on his face, and his eyes are bright. After that, we drove home. I went to my room with Darry and Soda, and the rest of the gang found places on the floor. I go to bed, and I think of Sam. I can’t believe she’s my girl!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay down on the couch, where I have been sleeping for the past month or so. Everyone else is splayed out on the floor in various positions. I do wonder what that stupid soc meant when he said I would regret what I did. I recognized him from getting jumped. Pony told me his name is Bob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I doubt he’ll act on his threat, but it’s still scary. He almost killed Pony once. He doesn’t have a conscience, that’s for sure. I try to get him out of my head. I don’t want to think about him right now. Tonight was amazing. I can’t let him ruin that. Pony is so sweet, and I really like him. I start to fall asleep, and all I can think is that I can’t believe I’m Pony’s girl!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. CHAPTER 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been six weeks since I started staying with the Curtis brothers. I can’t believe it’s been that long. They seem to like having me there though. Johnny and Arlene have been going steady for a couple of weeks, and they seem to really like each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever I’m walking with Johnny, he always talks about Arlene instead of being silent like he normally is. The Johnny I saw when I first came here is fading. This new Johnny is happy, brave, and he smiles a lot more. The whole gang has noticed, and we all like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony asked me out to the Dairy Queen tonight for some fries and a milkshake. It’s our first ‘official’ date. Of course I said yes. I’m starting to get ready now. I put on a pair of pink high waisted shorts, a black crop top, and tie my hair back. I put on my mascara and lipstick,  and I grab my new switchblade that Dally gave me. He shrugged it off, and said that I needed to stay safe. Now I’m ready to go. I walk downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony sees me, and his eyes go wide. “You look… You look really good.” he says. “So do you.” He has on a jean jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of ripped black jeans. His hair is styled back. He looks really nice. Darry comes out, and he starts to give us a lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells us to be home before midnight and to be safe. Steve yells out “Use protection!” I punch him in the shoulder. Pony and I start to walk to the DQ, and we chat along the way, holding hands. Suddenly Pony stops and turns to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad I met you.” Pony says. “You saved my life, twice. You are the coolest girl I have ever met. And I really like you, Sam.” I feel my heart flutter. “I really like you too, Ponyboy. You’re not like any boy I have ever met, you actually care. I’m glad I saved your butt that first day.” Then I kiss him. He kisses back. We come up for air, and we’re both blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk the rest of the way to the DQ, chatting and laughing. We get there and order some fries and milkshakes, and sit down. We talk for hours, about everything and anything. Soon enough, we look at the time. It’s already eleven. If we want to be back before curfew, we have to leave. We head out, and we have walked about two blocks before I realized I left my new switchblade there. It must have fallen out of my pocket. I tell Pony, and he offers to come with me to get it, but I said I’ll be quick. I run back, and just as I’m about to enter the DQ, someone grabs me and puts a hand over my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grab me and pull me into the little alleyway by the DQ. I go to reach for my blade, but it’s inside. I’m forced to face my captor, and I see Bob. He has a switchblade pointed to my neck. “Looking for this?” He holds up my switchblade. I start to yell for Pony, but he pushes the blade up against my neck harder before any sound can come out. “Yell and I kill you. I told you that you would regret what you did. No one turns me down and embaresses me. If you tell anyone about this, I kill your little greaser boyfriend and then you. Consider this a warning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his blade and slides it across my cheek, just enough to draw blood. I yelp a little despite myself. Suddenly I hear Pony. “Sam? You out here?” Bob swears, throws my blade to the ground and runs. I collapse to the ground, and I hear Pony come running up to me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. CHAPTER 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was taking longer than expected, so I was getting worried. I ran back to the DQ, and looked through the window. She wasn’t in there. Now I’m really worried. I hear a yelp. “Sam, you out here?” I yell, and I run towards where it is coming from. I run into the alley next to the DQ, and see Sam on the ground, knees pulled to her forehead. I put my arm around her. I look to see who attacked her, but the alley is empty. Her switchblade is sitting on the ground next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Are you okay?” I ask. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes. She has a thin trickle of blood running down her cheek. “I… I just got jumped. He cut me and ran away.” I feel anger boiling in my blood. “Who was it? I’ll kill him!” I say. Sam hesitates. “I don’t know. I didn’t recognize him.” She’s hiding something from me. I just don’t know what. I pick her up bridal style, and start carrying her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to tell Pony what happened for real, but I can’t risk him getting hurt. Bob would kill him without hesitation. I can’t let that happen. I know I should be tough, but I’m silently crying into Pony’s shoulder as he carries me home. He whispers to me, trying to calm me down. Finally we get to the house. Dally is outside, smoking a cigarette. He sees me carrying Sam and comes running over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened? Is she okay?” He asks, and I see Soda and Darry come running to the door. Pony carries me in and lays me down on the couch. Darry takes a look at my cheek, and Soda brings him the first aid kit. He dabs some alcohol on it, and the cut stings. I still have tears running down my face. Pony sits by my head, stroking my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Darry is done, he asks me softly “Can you tell me what happened?” I brace myself and nod slowly. I sit up. I hope they can’t tell that I’m lying. “I left my blade at the DQ, so I went back to grab it. I got jumped by some guy I didn’t recognize and he cut my cheek. Pony scared him off.” Darry seems to accept that. He doesn’t try to talk about it any more. I’m grateful. I don’t know how well my lie would have held up under pressure. Darry tells me to get some sleep. Pony sits next to me on the couch, and I fall asleep with my head on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DARRY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally finished cleaning up and what not before going to bed, and I went to go check on Pony and Sam. They were both fast asleep, with Sam laying her head in Pony’s lap and Pony holding her close. It seems like Pony really cares about Sam. He better not break her heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. CHAPTER 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up to the mocking of the gang. I rub my eyes, and Sam starts to stir. She sits up too, and we look around. Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda are sitting on the ground staring at us like we’re about to read them a story in kindergarten. “How long have you been sitting there?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry comes out from the kitchen. “I see you two lovebirds are awake. Want something to eat?” The gang starts laughing and I frown at them. I help Sam up, and we walk over to the table. It looks like Darry cooked since the eggs and bacon are a normal color. We all sit down to eat. I grab some chocolate milk, pouring a glass for Sam and I. Two-Bit comes by and grabs a beer. “Isn't it a little early for drinking?” Sam asks. Two-Bit just laughs. “It is never too early for drinking!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam just rolls her eyes. We all eat, and then I go to get dressed. I head to my room and pull out some clothes. I’ll need to brush my hair back again. I pull on a pair of jeans and one of my old shirts with the sleeves cut off. I head to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pony goes to his room to change, I tell everyone “I’m going to take a shower.” Darry stops me. “The lock on the door is broken since someone-” he looks at Two-Bit, “Tried to pick the lock.” I sigh. “Fine. Nobody come in or else I </span>
  <span>will</span>
  <span> punch you.” The boys nod and go back to shoveling food in their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I head up to the bathroom and close the door. I’m taking off my old clothes, and I’m standing in just my bra and pants when the door opens. “PONY GET OUT!” I yell. He covers his eyes “OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY.” He runs out and shuts the door. That was one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't mean to walk in on Sam. I run into the living room and the whole gang is laughing at me. “It was an accident, okay?” I say loudly. That just causes them to laugh harder. “It’s not like you won’t see it again someday!” Two-Bit laughs. Darry whacks the back of his head. “Not if I have anything to do with it, he won’t.” I walk to the couch and sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t really see anything before I covered my eyes. I only saw her shocked face. And maybe her bra. But it’s not like I stared or anything. And of course Two-Bit had to make a comment. That’s Two for ya. Sam comes downstairs, with her hair wet. She’s wearing a short white t-shirt and jeans, and her hair is tied up like usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang is trying to hold back their laughter but just can’t do it. They burst out laughing, and she glares at them. “Never. Speak. of this. Again.” she says. Soda holds out a thumbs up but can’t stop laughing. Sam comes and sits next to me. “I’m really sorry,” I say. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” She says and smiles at me. I smile back and grab her hand. At least Sam was cool about it. Unlike the gang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry is still mumbling about Two’s comment, and he looks toward me. “You better not be getting any ideas, you two.” We both laugh at him, and he just scowls harder. “I’m serious! No funny business under my roof.” Sam salutes him like a soldier, and I laugh even harder. She’s got a sense of humor, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. CHAPTER 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since the whole… incident. Two-Bit had the guts to bring it up once and I punched him in the face. Not hard, but hard enough for him to get the idea. No one brought it up after that. Pony still felt really bad after, but I reassured him it was fine. I kissed him to prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s a dance tonight at Bucks. Anyone want to come?” Steve asks. We all nod, and Pony says “Would you come as my date?” He smiles shyly. “Of course, Pony!” I kiss him and Darry coughs, glaring at us. I roll my eyes at him. “I saw that, Sam.” He says. He has a small grin on his face, but he tries to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We spend the day leading up to the party fooling around at home. We played some poker, and Johnny creamed us. He has a great poker face. I helped Darry bake a chocolate cake, and when we were done frosting it, Steve grabbed it from us and immediately cut out a huge piece for himself.  “Steve, leave some for the rest of us!” I said, and he just grinned at me through a face full of chocolate cake. He didn’t even use a fork. I’m not sure if he knows how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a toddler with cake all over your face like that,” I mock him. Steve just grins happily and shovels more cake into his mouth. Darry just sighs, and goes back to washing the dishes. “I think you may have a chocolate cake addiction, Steve.” I say. “Better cake than-” Darry cuts him off. “Nope. Don’t even go there. Don’t give her any ideas.” I laugh a bit, and Steve goes back to eating his chocolate cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hour before we have to leave for the party, I try to decide what to wear. I finally settled on an off the shoulder black top with a low cut neckline, a pair of black jeans, and my converse, since those are the only shoes I have besides my army boots. I tied my hair back, and put on my lipstick, mascara, and, to shake it up, some black eyeshadow. I look nice if I do say so myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all clamber into the car and head to the dance. We climb out, and run straight in, my hand in Pony’s. We get inside, and it's chaos. People are everywhere. The scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke hangs in the air. Music is blaring, and everyone is dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and Pony danced together, laughing the whole time. He spun me as we danced, pulled me close during the slow songs. It was amazing. Time seemed to fly away from us. By eleven, a lot of people were drunk. I was exhausted from dancing for hours. “Pony, I’m going to go get some fresh air,” I said. The cigarette smoke was giving me a headache. “I’ll get us some drinks and meet you out there.” Pony said. He kissed my cheek, and I headed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down on the sidewalk, a bit aways from Bucks so there wasn’t as much noise. I heard someone come up behind me, and I stood up, thinking it was Pony. Before I could turn around, I felt something sharp against my back. “So we meet again.” I recognize the voice immediately. Bob. I try to move to grab my switchblade, which I always carry on me since the last time I dealt with Bob, but he digs the blade in harder, to stop me moving. Not enough to draw blood but enough to cause me pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move and this blade goes right through your back.” I gulp. “You look nice in this shirt, Sam.” My eyes go wide. “How do you know my name?” He just chuckles. “I have my ways. I have to leave before your grease ball boyfriend gets back. Remember, say anything, his blood will be on your hands.” I nod. “Next time I see you, we’ll have more fun.” He runs his hand over my chest, and I resist the urge to punch him. I can feel his eyes on me. The pressure releases from my back and he runs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pony comes out, holding two sodas. He comes over to me. “You okay?” I nod, and put on a false smile. He pulls me down next to him, and we drink our pepsis. “I’m getting kind of tired. I might walk back soon,” I told Pony. “I’ll walk with you.” Pony says, and he lets’ darry know where we’re going. Then he starts to walk me home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. CHAPTER 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk back to the house. It’s dark out. I can tell something is bothering Sam, I just don’t know what it is. I hold her hand, trying to offer some comfort. She stops walking and turns toward me. “I love you Ponyboy.” she says. “I love you too, Sam.”  She looks me in the eyes. “If anything ever happens to me, I just want you to know that.” I try to ask what she means by that, but she shushes me. Then she hugs me, and I kiss her. I never want the kiss to end. Eventually we have to pull away, no matter how much we don’t want to. I put my arm around her shoulders, then we continued to walk home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We make it back to the house, but no one is there. I grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I changed  and took off my makeup, and the house was silent. I walked over to Pony’s room and opened the door. He had his shirt off, and was changing into a shirt to sleep. Pony must have heard me come in, because he turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Sam? Please, you can tell me.” he says. I want to, so bad. But I can’t risk him getting hurt. “Can you just lay with me? Please?” I ask. I climb into the bed, and Pony puts on his shirt and lays next to me. I start crying, and he pulls me to him. I say nothing, but I fall asleep in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay down with her in bed, and I hear her start crying. I pull her close to me. She stays silent. I wish I could help her, but I can’t until she tells me what’s wrong. Eventually her breath softens out, and I can tell she is asleep. I start to drift off, holding her in my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DARRY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get home late, around two in the morning. The rest of the gang just splays out on the floor. I notice that Sam isn't on the couch like usual. I go upstairs, looking for Pony. I carefully open his door, and I see Pony asleep with Sam in his arms. I know I should wake them up and get them to move, but I can’t bear to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk back to the living room. “Soda, you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.” Soda raised an eyebrow. “Pony and Sam are asleep in bed. Don’t ask me, I don’t know why, but I’m not going to wake them up.” Everyone settled in for the night and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. CHAPTER 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up next to somebody. I open my eyes, and I see Pony asleep facing me. At first I have no idea what happened, but then all of last night comes rushing back to me. I start to get up, but Pony pulls me back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, too early.” he groans. I laugh. “I have to get up, come on!” I move out from under his arm and he sits up. I climb out of bed, and Pony follows suit. We walk into the living room together. The whole gang is already up, and they are all staring at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you guys ‘do it’?” Two-Bit asks. “YOU BETTER NOT HAVE,” Darry screams from the kitchen. “We didn’t do anything,” I say. “I wasn’t feeling well so I asked Pony to keep me company. That’s all!” I see a few raised eyebrows. “Really, nothing happened.” I can feel myself blushing like crazy, and Pony is too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry comes out from the kitchen. “Look, that was a one night thing. I didn’t have the heart to wake you two. You are both too young to be doing anything right now.” Darry says. He glares at us, to make sure we get the message. “Okay, okay. Don’t freak out,” Pony says, and Darry frowns at us. “I mean it.” I give him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab some clothes out of my backpack, which still sits by the couch, and go to the bathroom to change. “The bathroom is occupied for the next ten minutes!” I shout. I don’t want a repeat of someone walking in on me. I head inside the bathroom, and I fiddle with the lock even though I know it’s broken. I put on a pink crop top, a pair of black shorts, and tie my hair back. I exit the bathroom, and sit down at the table to eat. I go to grab some chocolate milk, and Two-Bit is already there grabbing a beer, despite the fact that it’s eight o’clock in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices me staring. “Want one?” he asks. “No, she does not,” Darry says from the table. I grab myself a cup of chocolate milk and sit down at the table. We all eat, and then sit and watch mickey mouse. Two-Bit is so close to the TV I swear that his nose is touching it. I don’t know how he can watch like that. It would give me a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we get our fill of mickey, we head to the lot. We toss around a football, and play a game of tag. It was fun. The day passes fast, and before we know it, the sun is setting. We all start to head back to the house, but Johnny decides to try and head home. We try to convince him to stay, but he says he has to grab some stuff from his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We eat a late dinner, and decide to stay up playing cards. It’s almost eleven when the door opens. Johnny walks in, covered in blood. “Johnny? Are you okay?” I ask. He says nothing. Then he collapses on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. CHAPTER 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Johnny collapses, Darry runs over and picks him up. He forces Two-Bit and Steve off the couch, and lays Johnny down. He takes off Johnny’s jacket, and we see the cuts on his arms. I can’t help but gasp a bit. “Pony, get me a wet washcloth. Soda, get me the first aid kit.” he says. I run and get the wet washcloth and bring it back.Darry starts to try and clean off the blood so we can see the full extent of his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes about ten minutes, but Darry manages to get most of the blood off. Johnny has two cuts on his face, one on his forehead and one on a little below his ear. His arms have several cuts on each, at least ten, going all the way up to where his shirt sleeves end.  None of them are very deep, but they’re everywhere on his arms. Darry dabs alcohol on the cuts, and Johnny groans a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, but we need to clean your wounds.” Darry says, and Johnny opens his eyes a bit. “Who did this to you? Was it your parents?” I ask. Johnny shakes his head. “It was the guy with the rings. Bob. He got me from behind and started cutting me with his blade,” Johnny said, and a tear ran down his face. “I  tried but I couldn’t stop him. I came here.” Johnny has tears running freely down his face. “You’re safe now. Try to sleep, okay?” Darry starts to put gauze around the cuts on Johnny’s arms and puts some band aids on his face. Johnny starts to doze off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry turns to me. “Sam will sleep with you tonight, Soda will sleep with me. Johnny will stay here on the couch. Pony, if I hear any noise from that room, I will disown you. Understood?” I nod. Everyone starts to head home, Dally to Bucks, Two-Bit to his house, and Steve opts to sleep on the floor to keep an eye on Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk to my bedroom with Sam, and we both climb in bed. Tonight kind of shocked us all. I pull Sam close to me, and she nuzzles into my chest. I hear her whisper “I love you.” I kiss her head and say “Love you too.” Then I start to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is my fault. It’s a warning from Bob, I’m sure of it. If I ever doubted his threats before, that’s all gone. He would kill Pony without even thinking about it. There is no way I can let anyone know what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nuzzle my way into Pony’s chest, and whisper “I love you.” I feel him kiss the top of my head, and he says he loves me too. His breathing starts to slow, and I know he’s asleep. I should try to sleep, but I just can’t. I’m up all night thinking about how to handle Bob. I can’t let him hurt anyone else. These people are my family now. If they got killed because of me, I don’t know what I would do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. CHAPTER 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I wake up in the morning, the space in the bed next to me is empty. Sam must have gotten up earlier. I walk into the living room, and the whole gang is there, even Dally. Darry looks up at me. “Finally, you’re awake! It’s almost noon.” My eyes widened in surprise. I didn’t mean to sleep that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny is sitting on the couch, and I notice Arlene sitting next to him. He looks a lot better, but he still looks scared. Arlene must notice me staring at her and says “I heard this morning and came as soon as my shift was over.” she smiles sadly. Darry speaks up again. “Now that everyone is up, here’s what I wanted to say. We’re having a rumble, tomorrow, at midnight, in the lot. We’re going to show them not to mess with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all cheer, but I notice Sam didn’t. She is sitting on the ground, a concerned look on her face. I walk over and sit next to her. “You look worried,” I whisper in her ear. “I’m just worried about the rumble.” she says. I put my arm around her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry. We’ve done this before. Those socs are no match for us.” She smiles a little, but I can tell something is still bothering her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethings wrong, not just the rumble. What is it?” she just looks away. She won’t meet my eyes. “It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.” she says, and she puts on a fake smile. I’m not going to push her. She has to tell me when she’s ready. If I push too hard, she’ll never tell any of us. I have to let her tell me on her own time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m dying to tell them all about Bob, but I can’t risk them getting hurt. They took me into their home, made me part of their group. They gave me a family. I can’t lose that, no matter what, even if it means I get hurt instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day is full of prep for the rumble. We decide that Johnny won’t be fighting, since his wounds are still healing. Arlene said she would stay with him, and Johnny smiles at her. He really likes this girl. If she ever breaks his heart I will beat her to a pulp. Not the nicest way to handle things, but it sure is effective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry makes a chocolate cake, but won’t allow Steve to eat any, no matter how hard he tries to sneak some. He says it’s for after the rumble. Steve gives Darry a pouty face, but Darry just rolls his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I go to bed on the couch, I’m up late, worried about everything. Johnny decided to sleep in the lot, no matter how much we protested. I’m worried about him in the cold. And of course I’m worried about the whole Bob thing. I hope that we all get through this rumble alive.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. CHAPTER 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day leading up to the rumble is stressful. Everyone is at the house, trying to get ready. Dally and Two-Bit both had a few beers, Soda was doing pushups, Steve was sitting on top of Soda to make the pushups harder, Darry was prepping the first aid kit, and Sam was reading a book outside. She seems to be the calmest out of all of us, a stark contrast from how she was last night. I wonder what changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour before we have to leave for the rumble, Sam goes and gets changed. She comes back wearing her leather jacket, a short black crop top, her torn black jeans, and her black army boots. She looks stunning. She has her hair tied back in her short ponytail like usual, and she has on her mascara and bright red lipstick, much like the first day we met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she comes into the living room, Steve whistles. I punch his shoulder. “Stop that, this is my girl!” I say. Sam blushes, and comes over to me. Once everyone is ready, we start to walk towards the lot. We get there five minutes before midnight. We get in a line of sorts, with Darry at the front. The socs show up, and they look like they have had a beer or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Bob in the back. His eyes meet mine, and my stomach drops. His face has a sneer on it, and his eyes have fire in them. Suddenly, the first punch is thrown. A soc punches Two-Bit, and the fighting begins. I take on a smaller soc, punching him repeatedly until he falls down. I look over and see Pony trying to handle two socs at once, and I tackle one to the ground, punching until he’s knocked out cold. Pony smiles at me, and then we keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Bob out of the corner of my eye. He sees me. He starts coming for me. I get ready to fight him. But before he can get to me, Darry takes him down with a few good punches to the face. Bob starts to get back up, but before he can I move, blending in with the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get distracted trying to get away from Bob, and a soc gets a good punch to the side of my face. “You shouldn’t have done that.” I growl. He just smirks at me. “Whatcha gonna do, shorty?” I glare. “You shouldn’t make fun. of. a. ladies. Height!” I say as I charge towards him. He doesn’t move fast enough, and I’m able to kick him in between the legs. Kind of cheap, I know, but he shouldn’t have called me short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see a soc punch Sam, and I’m about to run over when I hear her conversation with him. When he insulted her height, I knew it was over for him. She may be small, but she is not afraid to take you down. She kicked him, and I cheered her on. I have the best girl friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another ten minutes or so, the socs decide they had enough, and run away like the cowards they are. The rest of us cheer, and head for the house. When we get inside, Johnny and Arlene jump off the couch, and immediately ask if we are all okay. Darry checks us all out. Other than a few stitches for Dally and Steve, everything else is just bruises and black eyes. I have a pretty nasty bruise forming on my cheek from being punched, but it’ll fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We celebrate our win with the cake, and we all have a slice. Steve has three. Everyone opts to stay here for the night, and they all find their spots. I go to bed with Darry and Soda, and everyone quickly falls into a deep sleep, exhausted from all the fighting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. CHAPTER 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days after the rumble, we’re still riding the high of the win. The socs haven’t tried to jump us in days, a nice break. Johnny has recovered well, and Arlene was by his side the whole time. She really likes him. She’s been coming over every day to check in, and the gang is starting to like having her around. She’s got a good sense of humor, and she’s better at poker than Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost forgot about Bob. I was spending my days with the gang, and watching the sunset every night with Pony. Everything was perfect. But as Pony says, nothing gold can stay. We decided to go to a movie at the nightly double. We walked over together, and we snuck under the fence like usual. We grabbed some seats, and I decided to grab us some popcorn and sodas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come with you?” Pony asks. “I’ll be right back.” I promise. “I just don’t want to be away from you for too long,” Pony says, and I roll my eyes. “You are so cliche,” I tell him, and kiss him before I go. I bought two bags of popcorn and two pepsis. I start to walk back when I hear a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here.” Bob says. I freeze. He points his balde at my back. “Why don’t you make up for what you did to me here last time?” He says. I stomp on his foot and try to get away, but he grabs my arm, and cuts my back a bit. “Come with me. Don’t make a sound. I can kill you here and no one would know.” He prods me to get me to move. I take one last measure, hoping Pony will see it. I drop my switchblade, the one Dally gave me, the one I never go anywhere without. If he doesn’t see it, I’m done for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s been gone for ten minutes, way longer than it should take to buy the popcorn. We’re not far away from where you buy it. “Guys, I’m going to go look for Sam.” the gang just nods and goes back to watching the movie, or in Dally’s case, picking up a girl. “There’s probably just a long line or something,” Johnny says. I hope he’s right. I walk over, avoiding the crowds. I look around, and I don’t see her anywhere. I’m about to walk back when I accidentally walk into a girl, and she drops her purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” I say, and bend down to pick it up for her. Then I see it. I hand the girl her purse and run over. I pick up the switchblade. It’s definitely Sam’s. It has the same scratches and everything. She never goes anywhere without it. Something is definitely wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run back to the gang, dodging people as I run. I get there out of breath, and they all look up at me. “What’s the rush, Pony?” Two-Bit jokes. I hold up Sam’s blade. “I found this on the ground. She’s nowhere to be found. Something is wrong.” the gang immediately stands up. We all know that Sam never goes anywhere without that blade. She would notice if it was gone right away. Darry starts to take charge. “Start searching everywhere you can. Check the lot, the park, and the alleys. Ask around and see if anyone has seen her.” Everyone jumps into action. We all scatter. I have to find Sam. If anything happens to her, I don’t know what I’ll do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. CHAPTER 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bob forces me to walk about six blocks in the opposite direction of the Curtis house. I think about trying to run, but the pain of the blade against me makes me reconsider. My jacket falls from around my waist, but he won’t let me stop to grab it. He forces me down a dark alleyway. We’re just far enough away from the nightly double that the gang won’t think to look for me here. He’s going to kill me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bob forces me against a wall, holding the blade to my throat. “I told you that you would regret embarrassing me. It’s time for you to make it up to me.” Before I have time to brace myself he slaps me, and my head hits the wall behind me. I’m seeing stars for a few seconds, and my head is pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel a firey pain as his blade cuts through my shirt, slicing my skin. I scream, but no one is there to hear. I can feel the hot blood on my skin. Bob grabs my face, forcing me to stare at him. “Time to have some fun.” His grin sickens me, and I feel like I might throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knife starts to roam my body, leaving small nicks in its wake. I can feel the blood running down. I’m going to die here. The knife starts to wander towards my neck when I hear someone say  “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We split up and looked everywhere. She’s nowhere to be found. I’m freaking out now, and I feel tears on my face. “We’ll find her, Pony. I promise.” Darry tries to comfort me. But I can tell he’s worried. Suddenly Soda comes running back, and he’s holding a familiar jacket. My heart shatters. “No. No. No.” I fall to my knees. That jacket was around her waist. What if we can’t find her? What if that’s the last thing I ever see of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it a few blocks this way.” He starts running, and we all follow him. I pull ahead. I have to get to her. I hear a scream come from an alley a few more blocks away. I start to run even faster. I get to the alley before anyone else. I see Bob holding a blade against Sam’s neck, his eyes wild. He’s going to kill her. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER.” I scream, and I run towards him. He sees me coming, and the blade glints in the sunlight. I hear a scream, and I see Sam fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run over to her, and Darry is right behind me. He runs at Bob, and he starts punching him. I cradle Sam in my arms, and I see blood pouring from a cut on her stomach, deeper than the one above it. “Sam. Sam. You have to stay with me. I can’t lose you.” My tears are flowing freely now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes open, and she looks at me. “I love you, Ponyboy.” her eyes are fluttering. “I love you too.” her eyes close. We have to get her to a hospital. “Darry! Help me!” Darry turns away from Bob and runs over to me. The rest of the gang is standing near the entrance to the alley, watching on in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darry picks Sam up and runs toward the hospital. I follow behind him, as does the rest of the gang. We leave Bob laying there, knocked out. We can deal with him later. It seems like hours pass before we get to the hospital. Sam’s not moving. We run for about ten minutes before we get to the hospital. We all rush inside, and Darry calls for help. Sam is taken from his arms and put on a gurney, and disappears in a rush of doctors and nurses. I try to follow her but Soda holds me back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We sit for hours, waiting. I don’t even know if she is dead or alive. I cry for hours until I run out of tears. Darry is holding me. Soda has tears running down his face. Dally is nervous, sitting there, his knee bouncing. Steve is sitting with his head in his hands. Two-Bit is staring at the wall but not seeing anything. Johnny is crying silently. If Sam is gone I don’t know what I’ll do. She is my light. I love her, like I’ve never loved anyone before. She’s my soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look up when a doctor comes out. I stand up. “You’re all here for Sam, I assume?” he smiles gently. We all nod. “I have good news for you all. She’s going to be okay. It was a deep laceration, but we managed to stitch it up during surgery. She’ll be here for a few days before she can go home. But other than that, she’s okay for visitors.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. CHAPTER 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>PONY’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We all follow the doctor to Sam’s room. We all rush inside. She’s laying in a hospital bed, pale, but alive. I ran over to her and held her face in my hands. We were both crying. I kissed her, then backed away, still holding her hand. The gang came up one by one to hug her and tell her they were so glad she was alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour or so, they decided to leave the room to give me some time to talk to Sam alone. I waited until the door closed, then looked towards Sam. She had tears in her eyes. I held her close, never wanting to let her go. I wish I could take away her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was going to kill me. I thought I would never see you again.” She sobs. “What happened?” I asked. She looks away. Then she tells me the whole story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all started after I threw that soda on Bob. He started to threaten me. He was the one who jumped me at the DQ. He found me at the party at Bucks, and threatened me again. He said if I told anyone he would kill you. I couldn’t risk that. Then when I went to go get food during the movie, he put a blade against my back and forced me to walk. I dropped my blade, hoping you would find it, and then my jacket dropped on the way. He cut me once, then he…” she pauses, and I hold her closer. “He was going to kill me. You stopped him. You saved me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only fair. You saved me twice. It’s my turn to save you for once.” I joke. She laughs, then looks at me. “I was so scared. I was so scared I would lose you.” I kiss her head. “You will never lose me, I promise.” She fell asleep with me holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang came by everyday for hours until she was finally released. She was in the hospital for a week, and we made sure she was never lonely. When she finally came home, we threw her a party. We made chocolate cake, and put on music. We stayed up all night talking and playing games. It was so nice to have Sam home. The house felt empty without her. We all missed her like crazy. We’ve only known her for a few months, but she’s family to us. She belongs here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. CHAPTER 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAM’S POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been home for a month now, and everything has gone back to normal. School is going to start soon, and Darry enrolled me in the same grade with Pony and Johnny. Johnny and Arlene have been going steady, and Johnny said he wants to marry her one day. Pony and I are happy together, and Soda admitted to me that Pony told him that he thought we were soulmates. Cheesey, but I have to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a family now, something I never really had before. They care about me and I care about them. I’m happy here. And to think that this never would have happened if I hadn’t tackled that guy jumping Pony the first day I got here. It was fate, if I do say so myself. Dally managed to get Bob to leave town. I don’t know how he did it, but he did. Dally’s a scary guy, and he has connections all over. I can see why Bob would choose to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look back to when I first headed towards Tulsa. I guess when I ran away that day, I wasn’t running away from home. I had no idea at the time where I was going, or what I was doing. But now I know. I was running towards home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. If you have any feedback, I would love to hear it! Check out the rest of the books in this series if you want to keep following Sam's adventures with the gang!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>